helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Warm Winter Scepter of Darkness
Warm Winter takes place in the "Modern" period of the new timeline of Scepter of Darkness. Its set in the EU and focuses on an expanded cosmology, where the Goa'uld play a relatively minor portion of the plot. Technology the fruits of Society Technology establishes society, the more advanced societies dominate lesser ones. Of those present in Warm Winter, and the Scepter of Darkness universe the colonies of Kobol are lowest tier, being barely above Earth. Earth Technology The technology of Earth is a varied state. The individual power blocs have branched off and pursued individualized research into unique fields of science. In addition to this the orden has seeded technological information to encourage growth boosting human development in certain fields. The Drachenorden Of all Earth's powers the Orden is the most notably advanced, and its greatest weapons are downright Alien at times. Outside of modern comand ships like the Bahamut their ancient Arcanotech, utilizing a combination of magic and technology, vessels appear to be monstrous bio mechanical warmachines. Colonial Technology The 12 Colonies of Kobol are both advanced and primitive, they boast anti gravity, and FtL but have little at all in the way of directed energy weapons. Technology of the Citadel Races The Citadel Races are effectively dependent on the use of single material. This 'Element Zero' serves as the basis for all their technology and is used in manipulating mass effect fields. The primary weapon of the Citadel races is thus the Mass Accelerator, a rail gun of sorts. Goa'uld Technology The least involved of the major players most goa'uld use a relatively uniform technological base though its power and effectiveness might vary between individual 'goa'uld lord'. Goa'uld ships are protected by powerful shields, and most are equipped with heavy plasma based directed energy weapons, and eschew missile based systems popular with humans. The standard combatant of the Goa'uld is the Ha'tak which forms the basis of Goa'uld fleet doctrine. This vessel is a massive design a kilometer across, and whose design is effectively uniform regardless of whose employ its in. Prior to contact with modern humans Goa'uld fighter doctrine, outside of the Fleet of Heru-ur, and few others, was an exceptionally primitive one. It has since evolved, for the most part based on the doctrine of Heru-ur, into a modern system of using fighters more effectively. Goa'uld Involvement The Goa'uld Empire for the most part has little to do with things, and when they do show up the kilometer abreast Ha'tak-class battleship is generally only capable of being matched by line combatants from Earth. A general Order of Battle is presented below: Comparable Order of Battle 2.5 German Cruisers = 1 Ha'tak 4 Invicible-class (block I original version of the class) = 1 Ha'tak as opposed to 2 Invicible-class (Block IB the latest version) = 1 Ha'tak Earth Factions Earth remains effectively divided into the multiple powers that exist, of these only the now reforming SAU lack any major space prescence in Sol. Tripartie Pact (the Axis) The most powerful of the Power Blocs, the Axis benefits from its three most powerful members the Greater German Reich, the Federal States (and thus by proxy the Order), and the USSR. In addition the United Arab Union, the Asian Nationalist Coalition, and Japan form their own part of the alliance making the Tripartie pact truly the most powerful of Earth's power blocs both technologically, raw material availability, and by population. Comunist International The Multinational alliance of Communist states is completely dominated by the mighty USSR, and those collection of Soviet Republics, who hold the unique position of being the only nation to be a part of two seperate power blocs. The USSR is the head of the Comintern organization, and the other member nations are effectively satelites. Where in the Old Timeline the nations remained more or less seperate the last forty plus years have seen them turned into effectively run defacto soviet member nations. USSR The only polity which belongs to two major blocs the USSR is famous for its Fleet is large only rivaled by those who have a fleet larger than the United States' already impressive space fleet. The USSR like the other major Reich powers, Japan, the United States, and the British Empire now has multiple extrasolar colonies, and extensive space holdings. On earth most of Comintern states are simply satelites to the USSR, even so they are free to join other politically reliable colonists in extra solar colonies. The Soviet Fleet is based around those of the USSR which bares a strong emphasis towards the same strategms. The first strategm stresses supporting stronger ships, based around early needs to rely on the Orden for heavy capital ship positions in theoretical scenarios, while the second stresses the use of heavy strike ships, generally equipped with Tesla, or other kinetic or directed energy weaponry. The First doctrine typically stresses maneuvering to be able launch large volleys of bomb pumped lasers. The Alliance Though portrayed negatively as a tool of the Anglosphere the Alliance members prosper most of the time. Its major members the British Empire, comprised of amongst others Canada, Australia, and of course the UK, and the USA, thus dominate the entire North American Continent, and thus control convinient trade between Pacific and Atlantic by sea. In space the Alliance's combined fleet benefits from various superscience technology, and more conventional technological developments. Its fleet is for the most part an almost even split between the British Empire, and the US's space fleets. These ships are now mostly built through the cheap price of space harvested minerals, and the boom of colonization, and population growth. What is of particular note is that the two major identies of the both English speaking major powers of the Alliance. The British Empire is now building up its Empire, and space launch occurs in Africa, and their South American Dominions, where the US favors launching from its home continent. British Empire The now revitalized British Empire often is claimed to form one half of the Alliance, unfair as the statement is to major regional powers such as Brazil, this is partially true. The British Empire boasts the second largest military force of the Alliance, only smaller than the USA's armed forces. As space travel is now common the Empire has space colonies to defend to its large fleet, itself larger than the combined Fleets of Axis Spain and France. USA The United States expands over most of the North American Continent, and its military is the largest of the Alliance members. Like the British Empire it has been focused on ensuring its able to establish space colonies where it can. African Union The only major power on Earth not readily engaged in space is the African Union. This major power preaches a pan African afrocentrism, reflecting the fact it dominates most of Sub Saharan Africa, its only major concern in the present are various internal disputes, which occasionally flare up, or a revival of the conflicts of the last half century. Peace has meant great growth for Union, and now it benefits greatly from the ability to supply power, and rapid movment throughout its territory. Even though politcal disputes remain between it and 'white dominated' rest of the world a new war is unlikely, political disagreements are unlikely to turn to blood shed, and most most of the time hardliners on either side are content to simply have nothing to do with each other. Moderates in the Union now enjoy the open diplomatic channels with other major powers, though rightfully remain wary of political influence from the various politically aligned power blocs that exist outside the union. The African Union remains contentious over the territorial control of other powers on the African continent, amongst these the Federal State of Madagascar, the Dominion of Kenya, and the various divisions of north Africa amongst others. Most particularly of these territorial ambitions is to reclaim the 'cradle', what is defined as the origin of Humans, i.e. Ethiopia, and Kenya from foreign control. From a social standpoint the AU continues to stress its Afrocentric viewpoints, even though such is now continually isolating itself from the growing space faring major blocs. Even so the Union benefits as being able to mine, and harvest vast amounts of 'special' ores such as adamantium, and vibranium insuring a unique technological base. Without however an effective space program, and that itself is unlikely given the Reich, and others have repeatedly stated the AU will not be permitted access to wide spatial access. This itself provokes hardcore extremist elements, and weakens diplomatic ties. The AU continues its use of an AK derivative chambered in a native developed 6.75 mm round, the USSR, and Drachenorden refuse to comment for who exactly was responsible for originally introducing the AK to nascent African Union. The 12 Colonies of Kobol Claiming to be Earth's sibling, often jokingly by some Terrans as the retarded little brother, the Colonies are a federation of 12 worlds, and a few smaller colonies. The Kobolians seem to be working off a somewhat flawed view of the universe, not helped due to occasional translation errors between communicating with the various factions based on Earth. Where as Earth has spent the last thirty years on immense colonization efforts beyond its star, the Colonies are only just now begininng to reach beyond on any noticeable scale. Following first contact with the Citadel Races through Earth the Colonies of Kobol receive several new weapon systems from earth including russian derived bomb pumped lasers using 100 megaton Tsar Bombas designed to be launched from a Battlestar's existing capital ship missile silos. Citadel Space Based out of the Citadel, and hence their name, the Citadel Races are governed by a council which is comprised of three Races (the Asari, Turians, and Salarians. Of the for major focused on powers Citadel Space, which includes the neighboring Terminus Regions, is the only one which lacks humans until First Contact. Industrially with regards to starships they are inferior to the Colonies of Kobol, even if technologically they are superior. Earth acknowledges that their weapons on the ground are impressive, if only because of logistic simplicity that they bring. The Citadel Races rely almost entirely on Kinetic Energy Weapons, and their shields are useless against Directed Energy Weapons. Their advantage is their 'mass accelerators' vast ammo capacity and rapid fire, which allows them to maintain fire on a target for extended periods of time. Their 'capital ships' throw tactical nuke firepower every few seconds, which while not impressive to the likes of Earth or the Goa'uld is amazing compared to the colonials. Their ground weapons are comparable to the Colonial or Earth small arms in regards to damage but each rifle's 'magazine' carries thousands upon thousands of shots a boon in any engagement. First contact with the Citadel varies between the other powers, the Goa'uld are uniterested and simply destroy the ships they come across and leave it at that, the Earth, and thus the Colonials by proxy are curious but run into political conudrums. The real issue is of course the danger of the Citadel to the Colonials permits the approval of certain arms trading between the human polities. An issue that was previously hampered by political concerns. Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Scepter of Darkness Expanded Universe